


Thread & Needle

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, CEO, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Tailoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mark is a stressed, overworked CEO. The only time he gets to relax is when Jaehyun, his favourite tailor, is making his custom suits. He's never had a tailor quite like Jaehyun, so it's only fair that when he's asked to moves overseas to open up another branch, he asks his tailor to come work for him. And somehow between getting stabbed with pins and falling asleep on top of piles of paperwork, Mark falls in love.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee
Kudos: 17
Collections: PRODEBUTER FEST - ROUND 01





	Thread & Needle

**Author's Note:**

> PDF117

Mark doesn't like meetings. He may be a CEO, but he can't stand them. All the sitting still, listening carefully, adding in insights, and other useful comments. Reminds him of grade school, except if Mark fucks up here he's potentially losing millions of dollars rather than getting a C. That's too much weight for his young shoulders if he's honest. But he also doesn't trust anyone else to do his job as well as he does.

So day in and day out, Mark works. Mostly in big picture things, but occasionally he gets involved in lower-level projects. Right now, Mark has to prepare for this big meeting with the board. Mark can't stand the board, but it's a professional company thing to have one to help him make decisions. Mark does have to do lots of workaround with some of their more weaselly ones. Mark remembers what it's like to have to work hard for money, so he's not about to let some dumb shareholders screw over his employees.

Anyways, the board doesn't meet often, so Mark likes to make himself look extra nice for the meetings. Jaemin, Mark's personal assistant, used to just produce suits from nowhere for him. But sadly, after an incident where the suit didn't quite fit right and Mark ripped a  _ very important _ part of his suit, Jaemin has made Mark get his suits custom made.

Jaemin also says Mark needs to take breaks, so that's how Mark finds himself standing outside Jung's Custom Threads, ready for a new suit of his choosing. It isn’t the first time Mark has been here, far from it, but he has rationed with himself to get one more before the big move. That’s what this important meeting is about. They want Mark to move to America, along with the brand to expand more. It doesn’t seem like a terrible plan, and Jaemin has agreed to come along with him already, which is one less problem when the time comes.

Jaemin isn’t the only person Mark has befriended through this job, nor is he the only one Mark wants to join him. There’s also Jaehyun, the very person who makes all of Mark’s suits. It’s quite a big step in their friendship, but Mark talked to one of his accountants, and the pay for all of this would be quite good for Jaehyun. He could help a lot in the long run as well.

“Mark, it’s great to see you,” Jaehyun cheers, smiling brightly, and Mark can’t help but smile back. Jaehyun has something about him that’s just so lovely. It draws Mark in and makes it so he could stare at Jaehyun until the sun comes up.

So maybe Mark has a bit of a crush on Jaehyun as well. He really doesn’t think much can come from it, but if Jaehyun comes with him, then Mark can get time to stare at him at least.

“It’s good to see you, too,” Mark replies once he’s snapped back into reality.

“So what am I making for you this time?” Jaehyun asks. “I was thinking about what you would look good in with your proportions the other day, and although the design I came up with isn’t anything like a suit, it’s still pretty cool.” Jaehyun leads Mark back through the shop and into the back room where Jaehyun actually makes the suits. He opens a drawer on his desk and pulls out a sketch. The outfit Jaehyun designed for Mark looks more like something that would be worn by a punk rocker. The outfit is absolutely gorgeous, with tight-fitting pants that have cut-outs all over them and a shirt that crops above the belly button. The sleeves are loose, pretty silk, and hang low.

“That’s so good,” Mark gushes. “Like, I couldn’t pull it off at all, but it’s still so good.”

“I think you could,” Jaehyun counters. “And since it would be something completely out of my usual styling, it would probably be cheaper since I can’t promise the highest of quality.”

“Oh  _ please _ ,” Mark says. “You know money isn’t an issue here, and you’re selling yourself short. All of your designs are perfect.”

“You’re too kind, but anyway. I heard from a little birdy that you’re having some big meeting after this,” Jaehyun teases.

“Jaemin needs to stop telling you all the details of my schedule,” Mark mutters. “But yes, I already know how it’s going to go and everything. I’m still kind of stressed out about it, so I’m here to get measured as a way to relax.” 

“How long do you have here?” Jaehyun asks and Mark checks his watch.

“Probably two hours, which is quite generous of Jaemin to do since there’s no way I can spend two hours here,” Mark says.

“Well, why not?” Jaehyun counters. “I don’t have anything better to do right now anyway, and I don’t mind just talking for a while.”

“Oh,” Mark mumbles. “I don’t either.”

“Your meeting is stressing you out, right? So tell me what’s stressing about it.” Jaehyun’s voice is soft as he meets Mark’s eyes in a way that knocks all the breath out of Mark’s chest.

“They want me to move to America,” Mark blurts out and he can’t miss the shock and briefest look of sadness that appears on Jaehyun’s face. “I think it’s a smart business move but I’m really attached to lots of stuff here and most of it I can’t take with me at all.”

“Like what?” Jaehyun asks, voice guarded and Mark wants to scream how much he cares and adores Jaehyun. How he’s the most talented man Mark has ever had the pleasure of knowing, but all the words get trapped in his throat.

“Well, Jaemin first of all, but he’s decided to come with me,” Mark begins, looking away from Jaehyun. Instead, he stares at the beautiful drawing of him as a punk rocker. “But I’ll really miss the coffee place I like over on 7th street because I can’t take that with me. But they also have good coffee in America, so it’s not a huge deal—”

“Mark, you’re rambling,” Jaehyun cuts off. Mark takes a big breath. He came here to get measured for a suit, not to try and have Jaehyun talk him through his feelings.

“Yeah, it’s okay. We can talk about something else.” Mark’s shoulders slouch and he sighs. This move is going to do more to him than he realized. All his family is here in Korea, along with all the important memories he’s made.

“No, go on. If there’s something bothering you, I want to be the one to help you.” Mark looks at Jaehyun and he can’t help but be drawn to him. Jaehyun’s sitting at his desk and Mark is standing over him. Now is as good a time as any to come clean and break away.

“I think I’ll miss you the most of all because while I don’t see you every day, whenever I do see you it’s the highlight of my week and I always gush to Jaemin about how nice you were or how your dimples looked when you smiled at me or how you held my waist when putting pins in to be extra sure you didn’t poke me with them.” Jaehyun sits there, speechless for a moment and Mark holds his breath in anticipation.

“You really mean all of that?” Jaehyun asks, reaching forward to take one of Mark’s hands in his.

“Yeah, I do.” Mark looks away again, staring at his shoes. “If you’d like to come to America with me, you can. I already approved it with my accountant. But also no pressure because this is a lot and I haven’t even gotten to the last part yet.”

“What’s the last part?” 

“I really really like you. Like to the point where it can’t be platonic anymore,” Mark confesses. He spares a glance at Jaehyun who seems close to crying. “Wait, don’t cry.” Mark lets go of Jaehyun’s hands and drops to his knees in front of him, cupping both of his cheeks.

“I’m not going to cry, I think,” Jaehyun mumbles. “That’s just really sweet of you, and I really admire your boldness. But more than that, I’m glad I’m not the only one who feels this way. I go home after seeing you and whine to my roommate, Ten about how pretty you are or how much the color blue suits you. In fact, it was his idea for me to draw you in something so I might chill out a bit.” 

“You like me too?” Mark asks in disbelief.

“Yeah, I really do.” They inch closer to one another until their noses are just barely touching. “May I kiss you, Mark Lee?”

“Yes please.” Jaehyun connects their lips and Mark is finally able to forget about the stress of his job and only focus on what he truly feels for Jaehyun. Love is something that is hard to find for many people and even when they find it, there are other obstacles in the way. But Mark is grateful that he finally had the nerve to get over his own obstacles so that he can now act on his love and let it grow.


End file.
